Emerald Wings
by SuperKayJin
Summary: An unshakable need to spread one's Wings and soar. To heights unreached and futures yet to unfold. The power to bring the imagination to life and to embrace all in an Emerald glow. Together the Emerald and the Wings hold the universe in Balance.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath and Start

EMERALD WINGS

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC related characters in this fiction.

John/Shayera. From Starcrossed Lovers to the unknown…

Aftermath and Start

Space Sector 2814

Justice League Watch Tower

The distress call had come in at a very inopportune time. The only members of the Justice League present were presently avoiding each other and when the call came in, they had both gone to the control room to respond and unfortunately they bumped into each other. As big as the Watch Tower was they would have eventually, run into one another so it was inevitable but its inevitability did not mean that it had to happen so soon. Ever since the Green Lantern John Stewart had told Shayera about his future sojourn and the subsequent meeting with their son, their previously mending bridge had suffered a setback.

After the chaotic events with Carter Hall and the Shadow King, John had felt that Shayera had a right to know. His confession might have seemed to be an attempt to reconcile with his love but he had decided to stay with Marie and that had been that. He still loved Shayera but he had chosen Marie, through a sense of loyalty and his own growing feelings for her that had grown with the time they had been together. Marie was stable, warm and safe, qualities that had not been present in the temperamental Shayera Hol.

Overall, John thought he handled the situation well. He had found himself in an untenable position, where he held information that affected the future. Given how unstable time travel was he could not be sure how it would play out and so he had sat on his inside information, biding his time. He hoped that the future would happen on its own. He knew that he still loved Shayera but with all that had happened; he also felt the adage "Love isn't enough" applied.

Finding that the duty rooster had stationed him along with Shayera for Tower duty did not give him pleasant feelings. Some of the League were helping in an off world conflict and the others had gone to their respective cities and towns to help in the aftermath of the Darkseid\Brainiac invasion. He had no active Lantern engagements, and Shayera did not have anything on her plate and so it was not so farfetched that they would end up on the same shift. Before the distress call had come in, they had been trying their best to avoid each other. Since their terse greeting earlier on, they had spent their time apart. John himself had gone to his temporary quarters and Shayera had said something about going to the training room.

He remembered seeing her when he came in and the flood of memories of their brief time together assaulted. Bringing with them feelings he had tried to keep hidden, especially since his relationship with Marie began. She was still the most beautiful women he had seen and that would never change. Her fiery red hair an identifier of her red hot temper, her deep green eyes showing unimagined depths. She was an enigma that would take forever to understand. His mind was straying and he needed to bring it back to the present. They had just received a distress call and he needed to focus on situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shayera Hol had gone through a range of emotions when John had told her his secret. At the time, she had wanted more from John but she had settled for an account of the future from Batman. She clearly remembered his clear analytical voice, informing her of the events that the Time villain Chronos had caused and the future they had witnessed. Batman had told her about their meeting with the decimated Justice League Unlimited and with the future version of hers and John's son. Warhawk. So much was in that one name. Each statement Batman had given had brought up a thousand questions and hearing them from him did not give her much comfort. Finding out she had a son with John was a bit of a shock and she had needed so much more, but he had closed that door. Confessing his long hidden truth and then leaving it at that. How could he, she had raged. He had given her such a callous confession and a shattering of her heart all in one conversation. If she did not love him with her very soul she would have knocked his head clear off.

Batman had described the meeting of father and son as something significant and he had told her of the way John and Rex and had taken to each other. John accepting the man as if he had known him his whole life and warming up to rex in what would be seen as a drastic change in character of the always on edge Green Lantern. After that conversation she had calmed down a little bit and she had found herself contemplating a what might be scenario.

Before she could fully explore information and its impact and she could have her curiosity slacked, the Darkseid\Brainiac saga had occurred. It threw out the chance of getting the time to work thorough everything.

She had planned to confront John and to have a long talk but with all the drama going on she never got the chance. In the aftermath of the destroyer's departure, she found it harder and harder to confront the Green Lantern whom she had given her heart. She still loved him, that much she knew and accepted, the brief fling with Carter was just a distraction. It was something that did not have the substance of her relationship with John even in its current state. He had a large place in her heart that she thought no one could move or replace. That was before she found out about a future son she shared with the love of her life. This as yet born or seemingly never to be born child had somehow found a place within her heart, a place slowly growing with everyday. Every time she imagined what he looked, how he sounded, how he walked, she would find that strange feeling she attributed to him would grow. It was weird she was having feelings for someone who did not even exist.

She had greeted John when he had come in to take up his post along and after that, she had gone to the training room, to work off a little steam. She had not said anything to him then seeing as they were on duty. Thinking about her duty brought her back to the present. They had received a distress call and with that, she could find a real life person to take out her frustrations on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emergency, Emergency, can anybody read me. Over!" came a male voice over communication channel.

"Emergency! We are under attack from hostile forces and require assistance" the voice continued.

"Is any body there, Over" the voice finished.

"This is the Green Lantern of this sector, please identify yourself." John replied.

"Oh, thank you." The voice on the other end said, the relief evident in his voice. "My name is Ark'Thur of Vargis 5."

"Who is attacking you" Shayera cut in to the conversation, her voice clearly showing her agitation with how the conversation was going.

"My ship is under attack from a Gordanian battle cruiser and we need help." Ark'Thur relpied.

"Did you say Gordanian!" Shayera Hol exclaimed. "Were on our way" she said after the shock had worn off.

John shared her surprise and shock, Gordanians in this sector was alarming. Shayera's out burst had brought John out of his thoughts and what really made him pay attention was Shayera's sudden flight towards the hanger.

"Shayera wait!" he shouted but it she was already on her way.

"Darn woman!" he cursed to himself before he let the familiar Emerald energy envelop his form thus giving him the ability to defy the artificial Watch Tower gravity. He then pursued his hotheaded team member.

He found her in the launch bay readying the Javelin 7 for launch.

"Hold on Shayera" he said. "We need to find out exactly what is going before we rush into such a situation"

She turned her sharp gaze towards him.

"I already know the situation. The murderers of my people are out there and I intend to stop them from hurting anyone else," She said in an even tone of voice. "Your military strategy won't change the fact that every second we waste could mean someone's life."

Javelin 7 ready for launch an electronic voice said.

"We can't just blindly jump into this situation without finding out as much information as possible," John said trying to reason with her.

"I know enough. There are bad guys and we stop the bad guys" she said in a sharp voice. "Are you coming or what?" she asked as she stepped into the Javelin.

He contemplated his options for a split second and then he followed her into the spacecraft. Someday had to keep a level head and knowing her and the subject matter her objectivity was truly in question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her blood was boiling. The murders of her people, the cause of her casting out from both races, which she regarded as her own. This was clear and simple. She would stop them for those people in danger and for her lost people. Activating the tracker in the Javelin, she locked onto the distress signal and she then noticed John float into the seat next to her his presence bringing a brief moment of peace. The launch doors opened and she fired the thrusters and the ship blasted out of the hanger. A Javelin aimed at the heart of a deadly foe.

AN: My way of the GL/HG drama. It will go from the end of the Justice League series to the official JLU and beyond.

I haven't seen Any JLU episode but I know enough. If I have messed up anything please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: Destined Battles

EMERALD WINGS

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC/DCAU etc character in this fanfiction.

Green Lantern and HawkGirl, founding members of the Justice League

Destined Battles

Space Sector 2814

Deep Space

The Javelin range, the most sophisticated deep space craft ever manufactured on earth. While not an extremely complicated machine by other alien races it was still a sight to impose. A Javelin was the herald and carrier of some of the most powerful heroes in the universe. A Javelin could travel at over mach 3 and they all contained structural solar panels that converted the abundant solar rays from any star into a near limitless source of energy to power the craft. A wonder of technology and an early indication of the future of mankind.

The Javelin 7, considered the flagship of the range, was currently traveling at full speed towards an unknown. Before it had launched out of the Justice League Orbital Watch Tower, it had contained, John Stewart and Shayera Hol. Now it contained a Green Lantern and the Thanagarian warrior HawkGirl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How far are we to the destination?" Green Lantern enquired.

"Not far, the signal is getting stronger" Shayera replied.

"Have you been able to get into contact with the captain?" GL said.

"No, not since the last transmission in the Watch Tower" she said, she waited for the lecture that she knew was coming and she did not have to wait long.

"You should have waited like I told you" he said, his tone both admonishing and condescending. "We needed more information and switching to the Javelin's tracking system wouldn't get us that information. The deep space antenna in the Watch Tower is much better than the one in here" he finished.

"I know" Shayera said in a tired tone.

_Know it all._ She thought to herself.

"If you knew then why did you rush out of there?" GL said.

"It's an emergency John, what was I supposed to do" She replied in an exasperated tone.

"You were supposed to gain as much information as possible and make a plan" he said in a peeved tone.

"Not everything goes according to plan and when there are lives at risk, its better to take action than to wait" she said, hoping her tone told him to drop the conversation.

"That's just like you, always rushing into things." GL said, getting in the last word.

Shayera would have countered had not the onboard communicator come online. The voice of whom she now knew as Ark'Thur came through.

"Help can anyone hear me" Ark'Thur said.

Shayera grabbed the radio communicator and replied her thoughts now focused on the situation and not on the tension filling the cockpit of the Javelin 7. "Ark'Thur this is Shayera Hol we have locked onto your signal and we are on our way. What's your situation?"

"We are under attack from a Gordanian battle cruiser, our shields are barely holding and we have women and children on board. Please help us" the worry and anxiety evident in his voice.

"Don't worry were on our way" Shayera said to the distressed man, trying to reassure him. Glancing towards the Green Lantern she saw the look on his face and she clearly understood the command in his gaze. His glowing emerald green eyes driving it home. She knew the logic in it, but a small piece of her wanted to defy him just to see him squirm.

"Why are you under attack and where were was your destination?" she asked

"This is a transport ship we are coming from Thanagar, with refugees. We were pursued and we thought we had lost them." He said in a bit of a sardonic tone.

As soon as the captain said Thanagar, Shayera Hol zoned out, a war of emotions exposed on her face. From guilt to sorrow and everything in between.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John could see Shayera's emotions as if he had a view into her heart. Without her mask she was much easier to read. This emergency had awoken all of the feelings she had thought she had left and with the so called captain's confession, the full iceberg had been revealed. He had to exert all of his will power to stop himself from reaching out to try and comfort her. He had loved this woman through time, how could he not want to give her some comfort.

_Damn it Stewart, get your head right. You're with Marie now_.

"Shayera, focus! We are headed into a dangerous situation and we have to be ready" He said in a gentle but firm tone.

She turned towards him, and the look on her face showed that she had reined in her emotions and that she was ready for business.

"Don't worry John, I'm ready" She said in a resigned tone and she slowly unbuckled her seat belt and made her way towards the storage lockers of the Javelin. John turned to follow her and he saw her open the locker and take out a space suit.

The modified space suit she slipped on was a form fitting creation that clung to her body in s suggestive manner. John quickly turned to the instrument panel in order to not have to explain anything in terms of his own form fitting uniform.

"Were coming close to the signal" He said after reviewing the information on display.

She then took her seat next to him and buckled up.

"The signal has been slowly approaching us, we should run into them soon" John said. "I'll secure the transport vehicle; you should provide cover fire with the Javelin and we can lower any casualties". He finished in his marine voice. You can take the marine out of the Core, but you can't take the Core out of the marine.

The mind was the trigger and instinctually calling upon over 15 years of being a Green Lantern he called upon the power. The Emerald Glow tingled as it slowly enveloped his body and he welcomed the Power knowing that whatever happened he would ready.

He was chosen and that was all there was to it. Fear was something that Lanterns were taught to overcome but he had overcome his fears long before he joined the Lantern Corps. He had lived his life on a firm set of values and those values had helped him overcome many obstacles. He had struggled to stand straight in adverse situations, joining the tough and grueling marine Core and finally becoming a Green Lantern, a representative of the Guardians of the Universe and a Carrier of the Power of OA. He was a finely forged and honed weapon when he wielded the Ring but all that could be forgotten in the arms of the woman he loved.

_Shayera_ he thought to himself as he stole a quick glanced at her, he could see how focused she was and he decided to also focus on the task at hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The former Green Lantern Sinestro had carefully laid his trap and soon he would have in his hands the most powerful force to exist, exceeding even that of the Guardians themselves. The prophecy had not been false.

The Green Lantern known as John Stewart had stood in the very center of the PowerBattery of OA, he had absorbed the Power in all its entirety. The Guardians had been briefly stripped of it and John Stewart had harnessed it, claimed it and mastered it. An impossible feat on a list of impossible feats. He had seen the recordings from the surviving Manhunters and he had known. Everything afterwards had been a test and John Stewart had passed, not even succumbing to the age old Lantern weakness to The Yellow Spectrum. He had seemed invulnerable and for a time he was. An adversary not easily overcome. He was highly skilled and he had the discipline to handle any situation without breaking down. A man of hard edges. That had been true for a while…. The beginning of his end was a Thanagarian spy who had infiltrated not only the planet but his heart, creating a weakness to exploit.

Now Sinestro would gain control over John Stewart through his greatest weakness his heart and then they would all pay.

He saw the ship approach and he gathered his power focusing his thoughts and willing into existence a yellow energy cannon that began to charge up. Its large barrel promising a large and powerful blast.

Just like lambs to the slaughter they came within range and he fired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The enormous yellow blast ripped through the shields of the Javelin 7 rendering them useless. It completely ripped apart the hull of the highly advanced space craft once it came into contact with the internal engines the chain reaction began and the blasts power was increased tenfold.

Some would have said a star had exploded but in actuality an evil man of great power had just unleashed a star crusher blast, bringing to the fore his years of training in the arts of mind and Ring manipulation, for both green and yellow.

Admiring his handy work he waited for the light show to end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke and debris were cleared abruptly by the large green energy beam that erupted from the center of the explosion. Connecting with the Yellow target that stuck out like a sore thumb in the inky black of space, the green light easily engulfed the figure. The figure was carried away on the green beam. The debris itself was blown away and in the center two figures floated in a large green energy bubble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eyes of the figure creating the bubble were a bright Emerald Hue that seemed to burn with a rage greater than any man could withstand. Sinestro knew now that he had underestimated John Stewart. The power he had was much greater than he had anticipated and it was all he could do not to be torn to pieces by that counter blast. It was mind boggling how could he create a force field and then counter with such a powerful attack. This was going to be difficult.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awe, that was the only way to describe how Shayera felt. All the other emotions had been swept aside to be replaced by a deep awe. The power unleashed upon them was horrific but John had been a rock in the face of that power offering her some comfort. He had withstood it and he had unleashed his own power in return, showing her how godlike the powers that were held in this rings.

"Men and their toys" she whispered trying to calm herself. The rage in John's eyes had unnerved her even more than powers unveiled and for the first time she was at a loss. She was surprised when he turned to face her and she saw his rigid features soften and the murderous Emerald glow in his die down. This was the John she knew.

"Time to get to work" He said and the smile on his face told her everything she needed to know. He was in control and everything would be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had turned to face his enemy and he only had one thing to say.

_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

With that the battle was joined


	3. Chapter 3: Destined Battles 2

EMERALD WINGS

DESTINED BATTLES

PART 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC/DCAU etc character in this fanfiction.

Edge of Space Sector 2814

Deep Space

Shayera Hol had seen and been in countless battles but what she had witnessed now was unbelievable. John had sensed the energy blast and he had dived towards her taking her into his arms and he had erected a force field around them faster then she could think and although they had been unscathed, the Javelin itself was obliterated. It had been an awesome sight and being inside the round green force field, she was able to witness the destructive power of a large-scale energy blast yet still not suffer its effects. The knowledge that nothing could harm in that place had given her a sense of peace but the realization that she was in John's arms soon changed that peace into a jumble of emotions that were fuelled by the adrenalin pumping in her veins. It had been something else.

Shaking her head and focusing on the present Shayera charged up her mace as John flew towards Sinestro at an astonishing speed. She did not want to be caught off guard and in case John needed help, she would be there to back him up.

The speed at which John was traveling left a green streak in his wake and as he was heading to the now recovered Sinestro, she saw him stretch out his right hand and form a large green broadsword from his ring and then she saw something else. The green glow that surrounded John was changing. It began to solidify transforming from translucent to opaque and taking on armor like form. It reminded her of a medieval knight when it had fully formed. Sinestro also formed matching armor and a sword, this one a bright yellow and he brought it up to block John's powerful swing. The swords clashed and the impact created a shockwave that washed over Shayera. The two broke apart and then they went for each other again but this time Sinestro was also attacking.

Their swords clashed again they two rebounded from each other. The first one to recover from that was Sinestro, he lunged forward with his sword aimed at John's chest but the Green Lantern was ready and he easily sidestepped out of the way. Sinestro was open and John took the advantage. John kneed Sinestro in the midsection and he gave him a powerful right punch. The sword in his hand enhanced the punch and it sent Sinestro flying down.

She saw Sinestro strain until he finally brought himself under control. John had not followed so she thought he would fire an energy blast at Sinestro but he just waited. Sinestro was also waiting. The two seemed to be staring each other down and Shayera could not believe that it. They were in deep space in, yet the two acted as if they had all the time in the universe. If she were fighting Sinestro, she would have cracked his skull a long time ago.

Their lack of action was causing her to become irritated, they should have been going at it like crazy, exchanging energy blasts and creating ring constructs that would baffle and overwhelm each other. This was not how a Thanagarian would fight.

The two began to radiate in their respective colors and flaming auras formed around their forms and expanded towards each other. The fitful flaming auras made contact with each other and she saw them wrestle with each other, as absurd as that seemed. The auras were battling, with each other and even in all that confusion Shayera could still see and feel the separate powers and colors. They were wielded by two powerful warriors who had years of experience, molding and shaping the awesome power given to them. Realization dawned on her, to hold so much power on one finger so to speak would require an enormous amount of willpower. To overwhelm an opponent who had on a certain level the same power as you would be pointless, because they could both fire extreme energy blasts and construct almost impenetrable shields until they ran out of power and then the battle would be over with no clear winner.

To find victory in this battle one had to defeat his opponent, not with brute force but with the strength of their will and their minds.

The auras still burned and she noted the look of concentration on John's face. It was as if the auras were the physical manifestation of their minds. They were waging a war in the physical realm and in the mental realm. She then saw the Green Lantern's Light start to overwhelm Sinestro's Yellow Light and before it could be extinguished, Sinestro withdrew it and he moved faster than she could see, at a speed that before then she thought was impossible. All she could see was the Yellow streak in his wake and the trail led straight through John's Green flaming aura towards the centre. The green Aura disappeared suddenly and what she was that the Yellow streak still continued past John when her eyes finally reached the end she was Sinestro. He was facing the same direction from which he came with his back to John and she turned her eyes to John he also had his back to Sinestro. They were both motionless. A look of pain came to John's face and Shayera grew more worried.

Her worry increased with what she witnessed next, pieces of John's Green armor broke off and shattered to pieces, the flecks floating off and finally dissipating. The sword was still intact and it hung loosely in his ring hand. His head was bent in silent contemplation. She studied his face and saw a smile on his lips and that caused her to look at Sinestro. Large parts of his armor were breaking off and he slowly raised the sword he had created. He was studying the blade, looking for something Shayera could not fathom. He moved it away from his face after awhile, let it go and the blade exploded in a flare of yellow Light, shot through with Green streaks.

_Point_ she thought to herself.

They both then slowly turned to face each other. John was swinging his sword as if to test its cutting strength and Sinestro willed a yellow blade from his ring hand, although it was not as large as his first sword, it seemed adequate. Hearing some silent signal, they charged up their energy and moved towards each at extremely fast speeds. She could not even see them just the Green and Yellow that separated them.

In the airless void of space, the two moved with a poetic symmetry that implied their similar training. Shayera was in awe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Their furious exchanges of attack, defense and counterattack were occurring at a speed faster than what a normal person could see but soon she found that she was able to keep up with their movement. She could see it. She glanced at her mace and it sparked to life.

_This is your doing isn't it? This ancient blood was supposed to have thinned a long time ago…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his Lantern, battle with Sinestro John had pushed himself further than he thought possible. He had never felt so connected to Lantern power like this before and he finally realized that he did not have to be the Master of the Power, he did not have to let it be his Master, he finally realized that he just had to accept it. As a part of himself, something he could excise.

Truth and he John Stewart would not turn away from Truth.

This was what he had needed. He was where he needed to be.

They had been fighting at an extremely fast speed and in all the engagements, he was coming out on top. It was only a matter of time and then the renegade could be captured and put away.

He was concentrating on the battle, completely in the zone.

"_John there is a Xeon class cruiser heading for Shayera"_ the metallic voice intruded on his thoughts. The sense of urgency would be hard to detect but it was there and once he was awoken to the threat to Shayera nothing else existed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned to the ship hurtling towards her. Its gun ports were already open, she could see the energy gathering in their muzzles, and that told her one thing it was too late.

Regrets… she did not know but one thing she realized was her love for one man. He would hold her heart for now and forever and maybe in their next life they could be happier.

Rex, at least John got to see him…

The sound of the guns discharge reached her in the depths of space and she awaited the end.

The Emerald globe that encircled her did not only protect her from the blast, it brought with it a sense of serenity. She had been protected in this way so many times yet this time it was different. She could feel John's presence threaded through the Green Lantern power. It was there, as solid as the energy barrier around her and when she turned away from the ship she was shocked at what she saw.

John had his right arm outstretched and he was holding onto his wrist with his left hand. He was breathing heavily but that was not what surprised.

The energy field that had formed around was in no way connected to the Ring on his hand and from all that she had heard she knew that what she was seeing was impossible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes, it has begun_. Sinestro thought to himself. Although he had nearly been defeated it was still worth it. He gave himself a once over and it struck just how close to losing he had been.

The Green Lantern had manifested the Power without the explicit use of the Ring.

_Yes, he is the one._

"John Stewart you have the field this time but we will see what's to see when we next face each other" he said to the back of the Green Lantern. The Ring on his finger allowed him to broadcast communication that could be automatically heard by anyone he wished.

"Next time Sinestro, I'll rip you apart" He replied without turning to him.

The Green Lantern had spoken in a calm voice but the promise in his tone sent a chill down Sinestro's spine. He did not hesitate when his ship came closer and he immediately boarded it and departed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sinestro left John took down the energy shield and approached

"Are you alright, Shayera?

She was obviously all right but she knew he had to ask and the way he said her name brought down all her defenses.

"I am fine John" she replied, trying to hold back all her emotions

"I've sent a distress signal and help will be on its way and until then there is a small uninhabited planet we can wait on" he told her

"Lead the way".

When they arrived on the planet, she was surprised to see its hospitable climate and for it to be uninhabited was hard to believe but that was what John had said. They touched down in the middle of a lush forest. As soon as John let the energy shield down, she started to take off her space suit and once she had shrugged out of it, she spread her wings. John was quietly studying everything around them except her but she knew that there was nothing to see. It was not as if she was naked or something.

"You can look now," she said in a teasing voice

"Ah… yeah… right" he replied

She became serious "John that was intense, it's unbelievable. The things you and Sinestro were doing were amazing. You defied the limits of the Ring and accomplished something I thought was impossible. To top it all off you still have power to spare."

"Power to spare? Shayera, I'm tapped out, the Ring has no energy"

The shock and distress she felt must have shown clearly on her face because John took immediate notice. She was looking into his and trying to find a way to tell him what she was seeing.

"Shayera, what's wrong?" he queried, the worry evident in his voice

"Obviously you wouldn't be able to see, so how would you know" she said in a knowing voice, which was more to herself than to John

"How would I know what?" he was getting a bit exasperated.

She was silent for a while

"John your eyes…their glowing a Bright green Emerald"

AN: Sorry to WingedSparten Legacy and Darkpit for the long wait.

If any people are interested in beta reading I have an opening because I typed the first part of this chapter a while ago and I wanted to get in a lot more before I could post. Any reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Seperate Illusion

EMERALD WINGS

CHAPTER 4

SEPARATE ILLUSION

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC/DCAU etc character in this fanfiction.

_Though it appeared to be no more eventful than the birth of any child on Earth, news of the birth of John Stewart reached further than the boundaries of his hometown of Detroit, Michigan. On the distant planet Maltus, one of the immortal Guardians of the Universe told the Ancient Reader in the Tower of Talo that the Opener of Doors had been born._

Green Lantern Mosaic#171

From the Book of Oa

**The Centre of the Universe**

**The Planet of Oa**

"We, who are the Guardians of the Universe, must come together once more for the fate of the Universe is at hand"

The Guardians now surrounded the now purified power battery, and all were bathed in its Emerald glow.

The one of the Guardian's floated to the top of the battery, not fully entering the light but hovering just in front of it and all the others gave him their full attention. He was the wisest and oldest of the race and he was greatly respected.

"The Opener of Doors" he intoned "Awakens"

A murmur arose among the Guardians as the implications of that statement sank in.

"On a Far Distant Planet, the Cycle Begins" he finished.

"As it was Prophesized by the Oracle of Time" another said.

"But who is he" a young Guardian asked although, it was a young Guardian asked although, although he was millennia old he was still considered young.

"You know him… Even though he has not come into his full power he has already saved the Universe" The Ancient One said.

"_the Glow"_

"To stand in the Centre of that Power where not even the strongest of us can go"

"The Opener of Doors is John Stewart"

Another murmur among the Guardians began….

"Prophecy, Destiny, Fate… words to free one to a higher consciousness or words to bind one to in an inescapable doom."

"In the case of John Stewart, which do they fall under?"

"That we do not know young one. It is being decided as we speak in this council"

"In all this we must not forget the Thrice Gifted One. One of our Own witnessed the Beginning of the Universe and he along with his issue will witness the End."

"We must needs wait…we who have waited since the Beginning. Salvation, destruction, entropy, life, death, we took it all upon ourselves when we learned to manipulate the **Glow. **To combat evil and create an orderly universe is out goal and after all this time it is still not accomplished. So I am eager to see the Doors that will be opened if they are for us" The Ancient One said.

"Why wouldn't they be for us…The Guardians of the Universe" Another said.

"Self appointed Guardians of the Universe. You must never forget that. We are powerful but there are forces out there that will ignore us. They are not as tangible as the Glow, they simply ARE!" The Ancient One replied.

"For now we wait…" a Guardian said

"For now we wait…" The others joined in

"For now we wait…" The Ancient One said

And all together they said

"FOR THE DOORS TO OPEN…."

**--------------------------------------------**

**Edge of Space Sector 2814**

**Unknown Planet**

"You can't be serious" John said in a disbelieving

The look on her face told him she was. He just couldn't understand why his eyes still glowed green even with his Ring out of power. In the past every time it would lose power his eyes would revert to normal but now it was different. The curious thing he had realized a long time ago was that he was the only Lantern with Glowing Green eyes. He had known Green Lanterns who had served much longer than him but they did not have eyes like his. It made him unique among the Lantern Corps.

Secretly he was always glad when he reverted back to normal but now it seemed that he wasn't reverting back to normal.

"How long will it take for backup to arrive?" she asked wanting to get his mind off the topic.

"If there is a Green Lantern in the area then it shouldn't take more than three hours. The destruction of the ship will send a signal of its last location to the Watch tower and they will probably send someone here." He informed her in his analytical voice.

Shayera, spread her wings and stretched her arms working out any kinks and she saw John tracing the lines of her body. Catching himself he quickly looked away.

"Shayera" he said. "Can you fly up and scan for any fresh bodies of water"

She hesitated for a bit but then she answered by flapping her wings and rising into the sky.

Shayera launched herself into the air and once she had gained a suitable altitude she scanned her surroundings. The planet was very beautiful and very similar to Earth. The forest they were in spread for miles all around them, but far to the east Shayera saw a large body of water.

She slowly floated back down to John. She could see that he was still worried about her revelation and she knew she had to wait until he resolved it within himself.

"There's a lake to the east of here but other than that there's nothing but trees." She told him.

"Are my eyes still…" he did not finish his question but he was staring directly at her.

Looking directly into his eyes she was taken back to a different time, a different place where those eyes looked into hers with warmth and love.

She shook her head, not wanting to walk down that path again…

"Yes John" she said simply but then she noticed that he had removed his ring. She could understand what he wanted to achieve but she could see that it did not make a difference.

He was silent for a while and Shayera was beginning to get worried. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to offer reassurance.

She felt him tense for a second but then he relaxed.

He moved his hand to cover hers and he smiled at her.

"I always felt this would happen" he confessed. Shayera was silent waiting for him. "I've been using this power for so long that now it is apart of me."

"What do you mean John?" she asked

"Every time I used the ring I would feel myself falling deeper and deeper into the Source. It took tremendous effort to pull back from that power." He informed her.

"Why can't you do that now?"

"I think that this time it's not letting me go that easily."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ring taps into the Glow provided by our recharge batteries and those receive power from the Lantern Power battery on Oa. Through the ring we Green Lanterns are able to use the power. In the beginning I could always tell the difference, when I did not have the ring and even when my eyes Glowed I could always feel it. But now…"

"But now what?"

"I can't feel the difference. The ring is out of power but I can still feel the Glow on the edge of my consciousness…"

"Did you ever inform the Guardians?"

"No, I haven't told anyone about this…"

"Not even Mari?" she could not hide her surprise.

"No, you're the only one."

Shayera removed her hand and stepped back from John.

"

Shayera removed her hand and stepped back from John.

"You're doing it again John" she accused.

"Doing what?"

"Pulling me back in. Giving me hope that things are finally changing for us…" her tone had softened but she was still in a volatile state.

"Shayera…" he said as he approached her with his hand outstretched.

"Don't touch me" she screamed at him. "I couldn't bear your touch right now John."

"Why?"

"Because…it hurts. I'm beginning to think you like to see me suffer."

"No Shayera, I've never wanted anything but the best for you"

"If the feeling I get from watching you and Mari is good for me then I could do without your concern."

"What can I do to make fix things?"

Shayera was silent for awhile thinking of what could make her feel even the slightest bit better and then it came to her…

"Tell me about our son…about Rex?"

----------------------------

John knew that she would ask him one day and even though he had thought about how he would start and what he would say, he found that it paled to the reality of the situation. No preparation could have helped him right now.

He had been a coward about this for too long but now he would be a man and tell her everything she wanted to know.

---------------------------------------

After their talk, Shayera had wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She had absorbed all that John had to say and it was a lot more real than the analytical account she had received from Batman.

John was closer to the source and he had seen things far differently but it still wasn't the same.

She yearned to see that man, to see her son. Warhawk… Rex Stewart. Did it mean that she and John had been married, that they had been together…?

Was that future still even possible? That apocalyptic world where her son was alone…

So many questions and not enough answers…

She flew towards the lake to

-----------------------------------------

John was beginning to get worried about Shayera. He began to make his way towards the lake sensing that she was there.

As he came closer he was able to see the wide lake and he was able to see something else.

On the edge of the lake he saw Shayera's clothes discarded on the floor along with her mace.

He looked towards the lake in time to see the surface breached…

Wings fully spread wide and water slowly dripping down her naked body, silhouetted by the planets Sun.

The sight took his breath away…

She slowly lowered herself not bothering to hide her nakedness…

He found himself approaching her, discarding the Lantern suit and joining her in her nakedness

John took her in his arms and after so long the two kissed…

---------------------------------------

With every thrust he was losing himself in this woman, burying himself as deep as he could within her core. Their eyes were locked were locked with each other, as they connected at the most deepest primal level. He increased his pace and she matched his thrust, her hands were gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into flesh.

Their lips locked and their tongues matched the dance their bodies were performing. Exploring, touching and feeling each other.

He knew that this woman owned his heart for all eternity, through everything it had always been about her. He had tried to deny it not wanting to let destiny control his life, but deep down he had known…

In this place, with this woman Destiny and Fate did not matter. It was just her and him. A man and a woman…

She could feel him inside her, filling her to completion. She was taking him in completely within her, never wanting to let him go. She had never stopped loving him and their time apart had only served to drive that home. She wrapped her hands around him forcing him even deeper, he thrust in and she felt her inner walls squeeze and hold him in place.

She screamed his name as she reached her orgasm, breathing deeply she lost herself in the waves of pleasure washing over her. She could still feel him inside of her and her mind was blown away as he pulled out and then thrust back in again.

She would have never believed that she could go higher, but with every thrust he was lifting her beyond everything.

Right now the past did not matter and not even the future. All that mattered was him and her. Right now together, finally joined together after what seemed like an eternity…

The two lovers were on an uninhabited paradise world free from having the weight of the world on their shoulders, free from everything.

They had finally let it all go…

He quickened his pace, his breath coming hot and fast. She matched his thrust, her breath coming in gasps. Their passionate kisses conveyed everything that the other was feeling. They were lost in each other…

But they were not so lost that they did not feel…

John finally let his self control go and he fully tapped into the power of the Glow, the Source of Power of the Guardians. After resisting it for so long he finally let it all go…

Shayera could feel the Nth power flowing in her veins, the hidden legacy of her bloodline. Mastery over the greatest element in the Universe was in her very blood and she finally accepted it…

A Green Aura appeared around John and a Silver Aura appeared around Shayera. The two powers joined and fused climbing higher with the feelings and emotions John and Shayera were experiencing. John's eyes glowed an emerald, green while Shayera's eyes glowed sparkling silver.

The aura's danced an ancient dance, fusing and flowing together, forming something new.

John thrust into Shayera giving her all he had to give…

Shayera met John's thrust accepting him completely…

At that moment the new aura focused… within Shayera….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Shayera lay on John's chest, both were spent from their rigorous lovemaking. Her emotions were going haywire.

She had come to the lake, wanting to be alone with her thoughts and it had been a spur of the moment decision to skinny deep in the lake. She had needed it though, because as soon as she dove into the cool water she felt cleansed.

That feeling was gone now…

She closed her eyes to rest because she felt that when they both awoke, things would be very different…

Twilight came while they slept and Shayera's dreams were warm and inviting. She dreamed of a home, a loving husband and a beautiful child. Even in her sleep she felt herself being drawn closer to something warm. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled into the warmth.

"Shayera" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Shayera" the voice said, more insistent this time.

She slowly opened her eyes and she immediately noted that it was night time but she found it odd that it was not cold.

She also became aware of hers and John's nudity but with what they had just shared she was far from embarrassed. She did not look up at him instead she rested her face on his chest and she closed her eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I… don't know Shayera. I'm still with Mari and…" He never got to finish because Shayera abruptly stood up and her eyes glowed a dangerous silver.

"No it's not like that" he countered, trying to explain.

"Than what is it? Please, tell me John! Tell what it's like then!" she had turned away from him and she went to gather her clothes.

"Shayera, I love you, isn't that enough for now."

She froze when he said that.

It felt as if her heart was shattering to pieces and for the first time in her life she did not know what to do. She had always valued action over words, and it was ironic that it was words that finally defeated her. She was completely and utterly defeated.

She began to operate on auto pilot, gathering her underwear she slipped it on and then her pants, followed by her yellow top. She held out her hand and expelled some of her power Nth metal mace that was on the floor floated into her hand.

"It's not enough John" she said her voice hoarse with unshed tears. "Goodbye my love" she whispered as she flexed her wings and took to the skies.

-------------------------------------------------

John saw her soaring higher into the sky and then to his shock he saw bolts of blue energy crackle around her person until they became a full blown aura of power. Soon a silver liquid surrounded her form and it then resolved itself into a sort of armor, covering even her wings.

The finality of her goodbye hit him and his world seemed to crash all around him.

His mind went into panic mode but he still had the thought to put on his Ring. He tried to call the power of the Glow but the chaotic state on his mind caused him to lose his concentration and the hold he had on the Glow.

Despair deeper than any he had ever felt overcame him…

She was leaving for good and he feared he would never see her again.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Javelin entered the atmosphere of the planet without any complications and the scans of the planet had revealed that it had an environment similar to Earth and so they were one and all relieved that their comrades were safe.

Vixen had insisted on going on the retrieval mission due to the fact that her boyfriend and his ex were stranded together somewhere.

The Retrieval Team consisted of herself, the Martian Manhunter and the Flash. The Flash and J'onn had gone to man the Watch Tower after John and Shayera were called out and she had gone to surprise him, only to find out that he was on a mission. When the Javelin they had used stopped sending a locator signal they immediately prepared to travel to the last area were the signal originated from. On the way they had picked up John's distress signal and they had more information about Sinestro and the planet John and Shayera had gone too.

She knew of the deep feelings between the two and there was something else between them that she did not know or understand. She had noticed the difference after she had recovered from the attack by the Shadow Thief. John and Shayera would share looks that were unfathomable to anyone except them. She never questioned him on that, not wanting to hear the truth…

Right now though she focused her thoughts on finding her love and making sure he stayed hers.

"I have located John, by a Lake but I am unable to sense Shayera. John's thoughts are a bit chaotic and I can sense some distress in them." J'onn informed them.

He then began to guide the ship towards the location. As they approached J'onn engaged the landing gear and set the ship down.

Vixen immediately took of the seat belt and rushed to the hanger. When it lowered she saw John waiting and without a second glance at her he hurried into the ship and exchanged words with J'onn.

Even as he passed her she had sensed the awesome power radiating from him. She was pleasantly surprised not to see Shayera but that all changed when she saw the hanger close and the ships engine ignite.

She went back inside to find John already strapped in.

"Sweetheart" she said

"Mari!" he exclaimed as his glowing green eyes met hers and it was like he was seeing her for the first time.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Shayera, she's left the planet and I don't know where she's gone" She could clearly hear the distress in his voice and she wondered what had happened.

"Relax GL, I'm sure we'll find her." Flash said.

"It's a big Universe and she already has a head start" J'onn said in a clear analytical voice. He guided the ship from the planet and he set the scanners to maximum.

"What I don't understand are her new powers. Where did she get them and why did they appear only now?" Flash asked a question on everybody's mind.

John did not supply an answer and it was clear that one was not forthcoming…

Mari was beginning to get worried, whatever had happened between the two had certainly shaken him up and she hoped it did not match her worst nightmares.

Remembering something that would cheer him up she moved to a panel pressed it. It opened up to reveal John's Lantern Battery.

"Honey, I think you need this" she said as she offered it to him.

He hesitated for a bit but he then took the battery.

_In Brightest Day,_

_In Blackest Night,_

_No Evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might_

_Beware My Power_

_Green Lantern Light_

John whispered and the ship was bathed in the Green Power of the Glow.

----------------------------------------------

_I'll find you Shayera and I'll make things right._

---------------------------------------------

**One Month Later**

**Space Sector 2418**

**Detroit, Michigan**

"Hurry up, man, get the money in the car and lets get outta here!"

"I'm working as fast as I can. This trucks hard to open."

"You gotta hurry man!"

"Do you guys know who lives just around that corner?" a deep voice asked the pair of robbers who had overturned a cash in-transit car.

"Shut up and get the hell out here, before I waste you." The robber screamed shakily pointing his gun at the man who had interrupted him.

He was a tall man, with a broad chest and brown skin. His face was clean shaven and he had short hair that was trimmed on the sides with a lot more left on the top. He was wearing a black trench coat and he had black sunglasses on.

"You should watch where you point that thing, someone could get hurt." He said in a patronizing voice.

"Someone could get hurt huh… I'm thinking that someone is you" He pulled the trigger and to his shock the man simply raised his hand and caught it.

He saw him squeeze his hand tight and then when he opened it there was only metal dust and gunpowder in his hand.

His shock was soon replaced by fear because in the centre of the sunglasses he saw a light. A deep green light that made him regret all the evil things he had done.

Luckily for him a swift blow was applied to the back of his neck and unconsciousness claimed him. The same treatment was given to his partner.

Vixen had hurried to dispatch the criminals before they faced John's wrath. His power had grown exponentially and those who stood in his way found themselves praying they had done right.

"I had it covered" he grated out between clenched teeth.

"You were going to hurt these men John, so I had to step in"

"Just forget it" he said as he walked to the apartment.

_He didn't even power up, yet he caught that bullet. I'm scared of what you are becoming John and I fear that I cannot save you_. _There is only one…_

---------------------------------------------------

**Space Sector 1840**

**Third Moon of Thaynos**

Congratulations Ms Hol. You're pregnant…

"Thank you doctor…"

AN: It's been awhile and that's because I did not have any inspiration. I have recently seen The Once and Future Thing, Ancient History and Destroyer in that order, up until that point I had never seen a Justice League Unlimited episode so I did not have current data to base some story ideas on. Thanks to seeing those episodes, I am once again inspired and you can expect to see more.

Pairings are John and Shayera off course and some Batman and Wonder Woman.

Hit that review button.

----------------------SUPERKAYJIN------------------

1 This information was obtained from the Book of Oa http://glcorps. 


	5. Chapter 5: Cyclic Reality

**EMERALD WINGS**

**CHAPTER 5**

**CYCLIC REALITY**

**SPACE SECTOR 2814**

**PLANET EARTH**

**WAYNE MANOR**

The sudden movement caused him to stir awake and it was only a split second before he became fully aware. The abrupt departure of his partner caused some minor alarm in the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne but the Batman in him was already going over the possibilities.

She had bolted out of the bed and into the en suite bathroom.

He and Diana had been in a relationship for a while and it had been a very special time for him. With her he could let his guard down and knowing that she above all others would accept and love him.

It was with those thoughts that he had proposed to her and she had made him the happiest man in the world by accepting.

That had been two weeks prior and now she had moved in with him and they were starting to build their life together.

It had taken Shayera's departure to open his eyes and he had seized the day not wanting to let Diana slip away.

Bruce threw off the expensive sheets and made his way to the bathroom. He could not help the look of concern that was already forming on his face.

"Diana" he called out as he knocked softly on the door. "Are you alright?"

He did not immediately get an answer so he pressed his ear against the door.

At first he did not hear very clearly but soon he started to hear the sound of her throwing up.

His keen analytical mind then went to work.

He had never known Diana to be sick a day in her life and Diana had once told him that on the island there was no need for medicine or doctors because of the protection provided by the gods.

Going through all the possible scenarios in his mind Bruce came to the conclusion that being away from the Island had made Diana susceptible to disease and what she was now experiencing was a stomach bug, or the flu.

_That has to be it. Once again Bruce you cracked the case._ He thought to himself as he made his way to the bed.

Just as he was about to get back in to bed, the bathroom door opened. Bruce turned to see a very dishevelled Diana standing in the door. Her hair was slightly plastered across her forehead, her black silk evening wear was crumbled and her face was flushed.

At that moment Bruce thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world but he did not give voice to his thought. Something in the way she stood glaring at him set off warning signals in his head.

"Bruce" she said in a soft, sweet voice belying her demeanour "Do you remember the Opera performance we attended four weeks back?"

Searching this memories Bruce easily recalled the night they had gone to see the Phantom of the Opera, at the Gotham State Theatre. He could not help the smile that came to his face as he remembered one of the most passionate nights of his life with Diana.

_They came back early because it was boring. The whole way home they could not keep their hands off of each other and they knew that Alfred was gone for the weekend. They rushed into the house and before they could even get to the stairs they were kissing and touching removing clothes, revelling in the feelings of passion and ecstasy. They barely made it to the bedroom but they not go to the bed, instead they went to the fire place. Bruce placed her gently on the polar bear skin rug and in front of the fire made love to the love of his life._

_The powerful Amazon warrior know as wonder woman had screamed his name countless times that night as she reached unimaginable heights of ecstasy. Her orgasm and his coincided in a moment of pure bliss and the two were joined as on forever._

"Yea Diana, I remember" he said trying to keep a level voice.

He was about to say more but Diana cut him off.

"Bruce I'm pregnant"

Sudden shock, which was soon replaced by blissful darkness as Bruce passed out onto the bed behind him.

**THE ANTARCTIC**

**THE FORTRES OF SOLITUDE**

He stood staring at the statues that greeted him every time he arrived in this place. He had carved them and raised them himself and for all that he had done he counted this as one of his greatest acts. It was to his birth world and to the parents that he only knew thanks to the Kryptonian technology that stored their faces, voices, knowledge. Though he was raised as an Earthling, this place allowed him to connect to his true heritage. He was looking at the Statues of his father and mother holding the planet Krypton.

It was in moments like these that he yearned to see them, to feel them but he knew that it could never be. They had died, long ago and their legacy lived on in him and…

------------------------------------------------

AN: Flashback told in past tense.

In the aftermath of Darkseid's attack he had searched through the rubble of the daily planet and what he had found shook him to his core. Lois had been trapped under a wall and she was badly injured.

He had immediately taken her to S.T.A.R labs and they had told him the same. Her internal injuries were too severe and there was nothing they could do to save her. For the first time in his life despair and hopelessness had taken him. He had not known what to do because before his eyes he was losing the only woman he loved.

He then took her to the Fortress of Solitude not knowing what to do.

He had laid her down in the main chamber, in front of the chasm where Jor-El first appeared to him and offered him tutelage.

What happened next changed his whole life and his future.

The holographic face of his mother appeared, and comfort greater than any he had felt his whole life, washed over him.

"Kal-El, my son" she had said. "A mother's love abides, from the day her child is born to his adolescence, to his manhood and to his twilight. The Sun has set on our world, but for you it is still rising. I knew that one day you would fall in love and I knew that one day you would need my help. Call it a mother's intuition."

Mother he had uttered sinking to his knees at the weight of the woman's words.

"That you love this woman is not the question, because that is answered by her being here. She is the key that has allowed my awakening. Does she love you as much as you love her?" She asked

Superman had not known what to say because of his deception. He was not sure if Lois loved Clark or Superman. That had been one of his greatest fears, the sole reason he never told her the truth.

"I don't know" he finally said, shocked at how coarse and rough his voice sounded.

"I do" a soft voice said.

He looked down to see that Lois had awoken.

"I love him, as Superman and as Clark, he has always been one man… to me… the man I love"

All this time she knew…

He could not stop the single tear that fell down and when it touched the crystal table Lois lay on something happened.

The Fortress suddenly became alive in an array of vibrant colours.

"A Mother's love abides my son, and I will give you this gift to show you that"

A Clear Kryptonian Crystal floated from the chasm, it then moved to hover over Lois and the colours that had inhabited the Fortress gathered into the crystal creating a mosaic of colours.

Faster then he could see the crystal plunged into Lois. AN intense burst of light followed and he could not even look into it but then it died down and he saw Lois lying peacefully on the table. Her breath was no longer laboured, her body did not have any marks or blood and she had a smile on her face. Her body was covered in a blue cloth with the Symbol of the House of El on it.

The Fortress then began to rumble and something that he did not think was possible happened. The walls of the Fortress became clear and he could see the world all around him. The Sun was beginning to rise and once again he felt its recharging rays fill his Kryptonian body with renewed energy.

The Fortress walls reverted to their original form except for one point directly above Lois.

The radiant light of the Earth's yellow sun covered her body and slowly he saw life return to her features, she began to stir.

_It's the same as me_ He had thought at the time.

Lois's eye's fluttered open and they locked with his and she slowly sat up.

"Pure Kryptonian DNA has now been infused into this woman. She is now half Kryptonian. She will have powers similar to yours and she will be your companion for the rest of your days. She will continue our House. It is my final gift to you my son. I loved you from the day you were conceived to the day I died and beyond. Never forget that."

"I love you too Mother" he whispered.

The image began to fade and the light that had shone on Lois began to recede.

He looked at her and no words were necessary. The two closed to a single embrace and already he felt the power in her.

"This is the beginning, of the rest of our lives"

------------------------------------------------

"Its positive" a voice said behind him.

Superman turned to see Lois standing behind him, wearing a white Kryptonian dress.

"Were having a baby" he said

She nodded and he took her in his arms.

"Lets go to Smallville and tell the folks." She suggested.

Superman started to float but Lois did not follow.

"I don't think in my condition I should be flying alone" she told him matter-of-factly.

He smiled and floated down and he took her in his arms and like they had done before her transformation he carried her and flew out of the Fortress and into the skies…

**CENTRAL CITY**

**THE RESIDENCE OF WALLY AND LINDA WEST**

Even though he was the fastest man alive, Wally West considered himself a very patient man. His connection to the Speed Force allowed him to move and think at light speed and he did so at will. It had taken him a while to regain his control after tapping into the Speed Force but now that he had his power fully under control he did not have to worry. In his role as the Flash he was a superhero who protected Central City and he was also one of the seven founding members of the Justice League. He had battled his own share of rogues and he had even saved the world more than a couple of times. Others underestimated him because he always joked, seeming to never take anything seriously.

What they didn't know was that he was quite intelligent and his connection to Speed Force allowed gave more than just super speed. One of its more useful gifts was his photographic memory and coupled with his speed he had read thousands of books all over the world. He knew numerous languages and he had learned many different martial arts forms. The only reason he did not show these skills off was because he knew that his speed was enough and that he did not have to prove anything to anybody. He was his own person and there was no one who could tell him otherwise. Their perceptions of him only served to make them underestimate him and he could use that to his advantage.

His life as Wally West was very different from that of the Flash. He was one of the few heroes in the League who were married. He had met and married Linda and the two had been happy together for many years.

She had been with him through the ups and the downs and there was no doubt in him that they would be together forever.

Right now he was patiently sitting with his wife. Well trying to be patient. He was currently experiencing the longest fifteen minutes of his life. The things he could have done in these fifteen minutes would have numbered over a hundred. He could list a lot of different things that needed to be done but right now those things did not matter. All that mattered was the results of a fifteen minute test.

The ring of the timer was music to his ears and they both got up to see the test.

It had a blue stripe

"What does a blue stripe mean?" he asked his wife.

"It means were having a baby" she informed him.

He saw Linda's image fade for a second and he realized that he was directly in the speed force then summoning all of his will power he brought himself back.

"We're having a baby" he said with the biggest grin on his face.

**THE CITY OF ATLANTIS**

**ROYAL CHAMBERS**

Since he had become a member of the Justice League, Aquaman, had found himself changing. Things were not as clear cut as he used to see. It was not the Atlanteans against the surface dwellers anymore. He had witnessed the valour of the Justice League against many threats and he had even on occasion joined them when it served his cause.

As King of Atlantis his duty was to his people, but he had come to realize that he could still fulfil that duty by helping to protect the world at large.

Atlantis was no longer the world that time forgot. They had a say in the future of the planet itself and his place on the Justice League cemented that.

His son was proving to be very powerful and he could already see that he was a worthy successor to the throne.

He was descended from Poseidon, the greatest Sorcerer King in the world and thus his fate and destiny was decided for him at birth. It had been the same for his son. Their duty was decided from birth.

It was a direct line from father to son, never breaking, in thousands of years. All the Kings before him had only one child but it seemed that he was different.

The signs had always been there. The exposure of Atlantis to the surface world had spelled a change for his people and their way of life.

For the longest time they had set themselves apart, and it seemed that fate and destiny were content to leave them out of their plans.

Unfortunately that was not the case during his reign.

Poseidon had prophesized that a Princess of Atlantis would one day be born and in her the future of the entire world would be decided. She would decide whether it lived or died.

His wife was pregnant. To be more accurate she was now four months pregnant and she was carrying a girl.

He had been extremely happy when she announced the news that she was pregnant but when they found out that she was carrying a girl they realized that the prophecy was beginning to be fulfilled.

For the first time in Millennia, a Princess of Atlantis would be born.

As joyous as the news was, one thing was obvious. In his lifetime, his people and the planet they lived on would face the greatest peril in its existence.

"What troubles you my love?" his wife asked him.

"I was thinking of the prophecy. Our child will carry a great burden and I don't know if I will be able to help her." He confessed his deepest thought to his wife in their sanctuary.

"All we can do is raise her to be a strong woman. What the future holds will be decided by fate."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I have had a vision… a young woman, standing next to a young man with…wings. This gives me hope, that she will find someone to help carry her burden. I believe we are finally being woven into the tapestry of life. It gives me hope."

"I will draw strength from you then."

"Always my love…"

**JUSTICE LEAGUE ORBITAL WATCHTOWER**

**MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM**

Six of the Seven Founding Members of the Justice League were in the conference room. The past couple of months had led to revelations that affected the future of the League.

"How long has it been?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Four months, three days, six hours, thirty two minutes and twenty seconds" John answered without missing a beat. "I have exhausted almost all the avenues. The Lantern Corps, informants, even the bounty hunter Lobo and still nothing."

"I think it has to do with the Thanagar–Gordanian war. If one asks too many questions about winged aliens, they attract the wrong kind of attention." Batman offered.

"It's a big Universe out there GL and from what you said, Shayera is capable of travelling anywhere in it." The Flash said.

"I have to find her…" John said out loud.

"What will you do when you find her?" Batman asked.

"I'll make things right between us." John stated with conviction.

"Have you considered the possibility that you and her are not meant to be together. In the future that we saw, there were no other children of league members but now as things stand there are four."

Silence descended on the room. Ever since Shayera had disappeared John had told the other members about his and Batman's trip to the future. It was not common knowledge among the other leaguers but it was in the inner circle.

John was not dressed in his Lantern uniform while everyone else was in costume. He also wore dark sunglasses, to cover the permanent transformation of his eyes. They were no longer onyx orbs, instead they were emerald green.

"That brings us to the point of this meeting." Superman said. "Developments in our personal lives have forced us to look at our duties and our feelings. Lois, Diana and Linda are pregnant. We have to choose between out duties to the world and our duties to our families."

"I will come off active duty and the world will not see Wonder Woman for a while but they will see Diana Wayne." Wonder Woman said. John saw her give Batman a strange look and he realized that up until she spoke he had not known what she was going to do.

"How are you going to do?" the Flash asked. "The world knows what you look like so they will know that you are married to Bruce Wayne."

"It will be same as Superman's disguise." She stated simply.

"Oh" The Flash said in a knowing voice.

"What about you Clark?" J'onn asked.

"Lois's powers are still growing and I will have to focus more time on her and the baby, but I will still be on active duty."

"I'm not coming off active duty but since Linda is pregnant with twins, I might have to divert a lot of my time. I am the fastest man alive but I have responsibilities to my family."

"That is where we stand. The active members will be Batman, John and I." J'onn said.

"Count me out." John announced.

"Why GL"

"I've come to a decision and I am taking a leave of absence. I am going to find Shayera."

The others were again silent because they knew that the Green Lantern was in turmoil. He had finally made a decision it seemed and he fully intended on following it through.

"So when do you leave?" batman asked.

"As soon as I talk to Mari, once I settle that I will go and find Shayera and bring her back home."

"There is something that has been bothering me." Batman suddenly announced. "Carter Hall left the planet when he found out that Shayera disappeared. The how was answered by the Thanagarian ship he used but the why still hasn't been solved."

"I'm just glad he's gone. The guy was trouble" John spoke with some bitterness.

"Either way, you might meet up with him in space and the two of you might have to work together."

John was silent and he stood up and walked to the window of the conference room. Looking into the depths of space he contemplated all of the decisions that he had made regarding his and Shayera's future. He loved her more than life itself but he had let her go, because of foolish pride. Destiny and fate had allowed them a second chance of happiness after eight thousand years and he had thrown it away. That was a mistake but he knew that with his new powers he could rectify that mistake.

It was a good thing that he was standing at the window because with his enhanced sight he was able to detect the spatial fluctuations that signalled stealth spacecraft and the faint ion trails of blanketed jets.

He tore of his glasses, raised his arms into the air and he summoned the Power of the Glow.

The large green energy field protected the Watch tower from the onslaught of plasma cannons. All the heroes saw the green light and they felt the tower shake.

"Those ships" The Flash said out. "We've seen them before, they're Gordanian"

John's body bled power and upon hearing the Flashes words he lashed out at the attackers.

Blades began to form around the shield, moving faster and faster, spinning round and round the globe.

The Green blades then flew off, cutting some of the space ships in half.

"It's a diversion, they're attacking the planet" Superman shouted as used his x-ray vision to scout the earth.

"I'll take care of these guys" John said. "Go take care of the ones on the planet."

They moved out of the room and towards the transporters.

John was angry. These aliens were the beginning of his troubles. Their war with the Thanagarian's had led to Shayera's mission and her betrayal. They had destroyed her people and enslaved other millions.

_A Green Lantern shall no know hate, lest they wreak terror upon the Universe._

Right now he felt the stirrings of that emotion but with great effort he pushed it back.

He began to bend the power to his will creating space crafts to meet the onslaught. His power and control were so great that he could still protect the tower and launch a counter attack.

John then saw something that made his blood run cold…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**APPROACHING EARTH'S ORBIT**

**THANAGARIAN ARMADA**

**TALON COMMANDSHIP**

They had followed this armada for a long time, waiting to see where they were going and what their mission was. It was not until she realized the course they were on that she understood. Earth still existed as a possible location for the bypass and the Gordanian's wanted to get rid of it. After joining the refugees of her planet she had helped form a resistance and in a few short weeks she had assembled a large force of Thanagarian ships. They had eventually linked up with the main Thanagarian resistance and she was shocked at the number of survivors

They had given the Gordanian's more than enough trouble, freeing colonies one by one and annihilating any Gordanian's they found.

She was not simply a lieutenant in the Thanagarian army, she was a member of the royal family and when she had raised her standard, the survivors had flocked to it.

She had been shocked to find Carter Hall at one of their meetings and he had pledged his service to their cause and to Shayera. He had informed her about the John's growing powers and his desperate search for her, but she had been unmoved.

Right now they were about to engage the Gordanian force sent to crush the Earth and after that they would depart. She had seen the large green energy shield that sprang up around the watch tower and she had realized the truth of Carter's claims. John was indeed becoming more powerful.

_But so am I._

"Open a channel" she said to the helmsman.

"Yes Commander" he complied.

"This is Commander Hol. The enemy leads a two fold strike. We need to destroy the diversionary force and cut off their escape route then we can take them down. For now fire at will" she commanded.

The large beam cut through the Gordanian ship like a hot knife through butter. They had not checked their rear and so they had focused their shields to the front in the hopes of countering the powerful Green Lantern so that left them wide open.

After making short work of the ships they began to approach the Earth.

She noted that the force field around the Watch Tower did not dissipate but she was not overly concerned. Their main targets were the Gordanian's.

Shayera shifted uncomfortably in her armour. Her expanding waistline was not helping her temper and she was becoming increasingly more temperamental.

Her pride and emotions had brought her to the one place she wanted to avoid and so she had to make due.

Thanagarian armour gave scant comfort to a pregnant woman but as the commander she needed to look the part.

"Incoming transmission from High Command"

"On screen."

"Greetings Shayera" Said the woman who had just appeared on the screen.

"Hello…mother".

"We in the Council ask that your ship refrain from direct combat as this might jeopardize the child you carry."

"I must refuse. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and my child and I will lead the charge against the enemy, as expected of any Thanagarian commander."

"You're my child through and through. I'll inform the council. Sheira out"

"Full power to thrusters, the enemy already has a significant lead so we need to destroy them as fast as we can." She sat down in the command chair in the middle of the main deck.

"Do you think the Green Lantern will let us pass?"

Shayera looked up at Carter Hall, a source of strength in some of the most trying times. She smiled at him and said

"We'll have to see."

"Commander we're being hailed."

"Accept the communication"

The screen flickered and then a picture began to form. The Green Lantern known as John Stewart appeared on the screen.

"Greetings. Please identify yourselves and state your business." He said

"We are the Thanagarian strike force sent to repel the Gordanian destruction of Earth." Carter answered. He had changed his helmet and it seemed that John did not recognize him.

"We've had your help before and we don't need it. Return to whatever hole you crawled out of." He insulted.

"Is that how you speak to those offering you assistance?" Carter questioned with a hint of anger rising in his voice.

"I'm done talking." John said abruptly and he cut of the communication.

The screen changed to show the watch tower and Shayera saw the shield shift from the tower to block their path.

She abruptly stood up and power crackled down her form. She extended her arm and the Nth metal covering the ship vibrated with blue energy.

The view of the watch tower was then replaced by John's face.

"If it's a fight you want then you've…" he paused as he saw who it was. "Shayera."

_Dammit, he used his ring to jump onto our signal. Well no use hiding_

"Hello John. Let us through, we're here to help."

The Green Lantern's eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"On one condition. I will only allow you to pass if you come aboard the Watch Tower."

"That's not going to work. If you don't let us through we'll let ourselves through." She warned.

He was about to say something but he cocked his head as if listening to someone and Shayera realized that it was probably the Martian Manhunter. She saw John tense and she knew that the conversation was probably getting heated.

_You have to let them through John. They are here to help._

_But J'onn they're as much of a threat as the Gordanian's._

_I have informed the others and we are in agreement, let them through._

Shayera was shocked at having picked up the telepathic conversation but she managed to hide it well.

"Looks like you got lucky. I'll see you on the surface."

"The shield has gone down and all ships are moving to their respective locations on the planet."

"Let's go and show these Gordanian's that the Thanagarian's are still alive and fighting"

**PLANET EARTH**

**PARIS, FRANCE**

Three Hours Later.

The battle's had been intense but with the help of the Thanagarian ships there had been very few causalities. At first the once invaders were regarded with suspicion but when the Justice League and the people of the earth saw them fight and die for them that quickly changed to gratitude.

Right now their ships were regrouping but so was the Justice League.

Shayera saw them massing some on the ground and others in the air.

They all wanted answers but for the first time in a long time, she felt that she was not answerable to them.

"Carter, go inform the League that our business with the planet is done."

"I don't think they will let us go without an explanation." He ventured.

"What they want does not matter anymore. Once the fleet has regrouped we will depart."

"As you command"

As she watched Carter leave she knew that he would stop the League from asking to see her and she could get of this planet.

_Coward_ a voice said in her head.

She froze but quickly recovered.

_Takes one to know one._ She sent back.

_Come to me Shayera…what are you afraid._

_Certainly not you John._

She raised her arm and an opening appeared in the ship's wall. She put on her royal cloak and after slipping her wings through the cloak she flexed them and then she flew straight thorough the opening.

She soared high into the air, higher then the ships and everyone else. Then she waited.

She sensed him long before she could see him. Raw power radiated from him in waves.

She could not stop herself from unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach. Thankfully the gesture was hidden by her cloak.

He broke away from the group and flew straight towards her


	6. Chapter 6: Confluence

**EMERALD WINGS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**CONFLUENCE**

**Space Sector 2814**

**Planet Earth**

**The Skies above Paris**

He flew closer and closer to her. After losing her that day he had felt incomplete. They were a part of a whole and he would make sure that they stayed that way. They had fought honourably against the Gordanians and knowing that she was at the helm, he knew that they were not in any danger from the Thanagarians. Earlier on he had felt her powers and he knew that she had increased in power. It seemed that their time apart had seen them undergo changes. They were no longer just a man and a woman…

Once they had reached the Earth he had been shocked to find that he could communicate with Shayera telepathically and he had felt some her thoughts. That was why he had actively contacted her. He had felt that she wanted to leave but he could not let that happen. She was destined to be his wife, the mother of his child. There was no way he could let her go again.

She was wearing a heavy black cloak with an intricate design of a hawk on it. It seemed to ripple like liquid when she would flap her wings. He also noted how her wings seemed to be fuller.

She wore a crown like helmet that was in the shape of what seemed like an Eagle. Her green eyes blazed with an inner energy he could not describe. All in all she seemed regal and magnificent.

His heart began to race as he approached her. He floated in front of her and said the words he had been waiting to say for so long.

"I love you Shayera and I want you to come home so that we can be together." there was no need for preamble. He had said what he wanted to say and he could not make it any clearer.

She seemed to be blown over by his statement. She was silent for a long time. John could clearly see the internal struggle reflected in her deep green eyes. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he knew that if anyone was to make the first move it would be her.

"No John." She finally forced out.

It was his turn to be floored.

"There can be nothing between us anymore John. Confluence. Our paths crossed intertwined as destiny chose, but it was up to us to stay the course."

"We can still do that Shayera. It's not too late." He said to her.

"No John… it is. What's that Earth saying, 'it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'." She said with a wry smile.

Gone was the military commander, before him stood the woman he loved and she was slowly slipping away from him.

"I don't want to lose you Shayera."

"You already have… goodbye John" she slowly approached him and placed a kiss on his cheek and then she was past him.

He did not turn to follow her instead he telepathically sent a message.

_What about Rex…_

----------------------------------------------------

'_Did he know'_ Shayera thought to herself.

She couldn't turn to face him. Throughout their whole conversation her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do to top it.

She had to hand it to John he really knew how to get to her. There was nothing she could say to his last question, knowing that at this moment she carried hers and John's child.

She could not lie to him not after what they had been through but at the same time because of that she could not tell him the truth either.

She realized that this is what John was going through the whole time. He had travelled to the future, discovered that they had a son. The decision to tell her or not to tell her must have been agonizing.

She understood completely now…

'_The stigma of meaning ever comes later, like a brushing away of dust to shapes in stone'._

She had read that in an Earth book by Steven Erikson. House of Chains it was called. That was what it felt like. It felt like she was in a House of Chains.

_Who could help her break them?_

She saw movement from the Thanagarian lead ship and the movement resolved into a figure flying up to their location. As it got closer she realised that it was Carter.

It seemed John had also noticed him and she sensed him turn around.

When Carter arrived John was the first to speak.

"This doesn't concern you" he bit out in a dangerous tone.

Carter completely ignored him and he spoke to her.

"Shayera" he said not using the usual formalities due to her position of commander. Instead by addressing her by her name it signalled the level of closeness that they had.

"Yes Carter" she said relaxing slightly as the tension left her body.

"We have received a message from High Command."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's classified" he said in a tone indicating that it was for her ears only. "Could we return to the ship to discuss the message?"

Shayera hesitated knowing that her conversation with John was not over but at the same time realising the opportunity this new development allowed. She could get away from John and hopefully keep her secret.

Unfortunately the Green Lantern was not going to take a disturbance in their conversation lightly.

"We're not finished…Hawkman. So why don't you take off your pretend wings and get away from here, before I do something I might regret" The threat was implicit and John's tone sent a shiver down her spine.

"Last I checked Lantern, you weren't the boss of me. So unless you want trouble you should keep your mouth shut. Oh and don't you need recharging or something you seem kind of low on juice there."

Shayera turned to John and she saw what Carter was talking about. The green aura that surrounded his form seemed to be flickering violently and the look on his face indicated that he was concentrating very hard.

"John, are you alright?" she asked unable to mask the concern in her voice.

Suddenly his look of concentration changed into one of absolute shock. Shayera saw John move towards. She knew he was moving extremely fast but to her it seemed like it was in slow motion.

He stretched out his arms and pushed her away and in the same kind of slow motion she saw a yellow beam of energy rip into John and carry him down to the earth.

Mind numbing shock followed as she witnessed the love of her being critically injured.

She saw the beam impact with the ground in a blazing display of yellow energy.

It had all happened in less then seven seconds. Seven seconds in which everything changed again.

Snapping out of her shocked state Shayera flew to the impact crater. Even as she passed the command ship she saw the Alpha guard and the Justice League mobilize against the enemy that had attacked.

All of that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to John.

_They were cursed, pure and simple_.

She had wanted a break. It was to be a bitter sweet passing to serve as pathos to their relationship. But that was not to be. In her desperate mad decent she decided to let it all go. She could not live without this man and she was just fooling herself thinking that she could leave him.

She loved him and he loved her pure and simple.

As she plunged into the dust and debris she called up an aura of power to blow it all away.

Shayera suppressed the urge to scream when she looked upon the broken form of the love of her life.

His leg was broken and it lay at an awkward angle. Severe burns covered his body and his right arm was also broken.

Shayera landed next to him and checked his vitals.

His pulse was weak and his breathing was laboured. She realized then that John must have sensed the attack and he had given all his power to his speed to push her out of the away and he had not had enough time to put up a suitable defence.

"John" she said trying to get him to wake up. "John!" she said louder.

Heard him groan and then slowly his eyes began to open revealing unfocused emerald orbs.

"I'm glad you're alright" he said with a weak smile.

"Save your strength John' she whispered. She heard people scrambling down the sides of the crater.

"I don't have much time left Shayera. I want you to know that I will always love."

"Don't leave me John!" she pleaded. "Don't leave us. I need you! Our son needs you!" She gently took his hand and removed her cloak and placed it on the bump on her stomach. "Rex needs you" she said.

He looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Shayera." He said and then his eyes began to slowly lose the emerald colour until they reverted back to their original onyx and finally they closed.

John Stewart was dead...


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

EMERALD WINGS

EPILOGUE

HOPE

Space Sector 2814

Planet Earth

Then suddenly his body was engulfed in a raging emerald inferno. Though Shayera sat next to him she was not burned. The light spread out forcing those who were coming closer to move back because to them the flames were too intense.

"I'll be waiting… Remember, I love you" Shayera heard the voice of her love whisper in her ears and then the flames disappeared and when she looked she saw that John's body was gone…

3 Months Later

Space Sector 1480

Planet Thanagar

The reclaiming of Thanagar from the Gordanians had been a triumphant moment that would go down in Thanagarian history. The battle had been on an unbelievable scale but the Thanagarian forces won through and thus wrestled control of their home planet back into their hands.

Shayera sat in her royal chambers in the central palace. In such a short time everything had changed. There had been many victories and many defeats but in the end her people were victorious and she would do all in her power to make sure that there was a brighter future for her child and for Thanagar. The war like nature of her people had been quelled after their gruelling fight for survival and Shayera hoped that a new age would dawn for Thanagar. The old council had perished and so control of had returned to the rightful heirs of Thanagars first rulers. Although she was not in direct line to the throne she still featured heavily in the reformation process.

She lay on her soft comfortable bed rubbing her large swollen belly. She was far along and she knew that it was only a matter of time until Rex would come into the world. She would miss carrying him under heart but she knew that she would gain more once he was born.

It was times like this that she missed John the most. After all the war's and the fighting she finally wanted peace, for herself and for her family. The warrior in her had quietened down and now the mother in her was fully awake

"Gods below" she said as she felt a particularly rough kick from her womb. Shayera sat up and looked at her belly.

"Shhhh" she cooed to the baby

After a few minutes she felt that Rex had calmed a bit and so she went to lie down again.

Due to the summer weather she had left her windows open to let in some air. She was startled though by a breeze that came through the window and when she looked at it she was shocked to see an emerald light playing on the curtains.

Tears sprang in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Shayera stood up and approached the window.

He floated just above the balcony dressed in his Green Lantern uniform. He looked completely healthy without a blemish or scar on his body. His body was covered in an emerald aura that blazed fitfully.

He descended onto the balcony and approached her. He held her in his arms and stroked her head as she leaned into his embrace.

"You took your time, didn't" she whispered even as the tears fell.

"Yeah I did, but I'm here now…"

"Forever" she asserted

"Yes Forever" he assured her and he took her lips with his and the two rejoiced for they were together.

END OF BOOK ONE


End file.
